This invention relates generally to a roof finisher which is mounted over the roof and the side pillars of a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a structure for securing the front edge of the part of the roof finisher which covers the side pillars, to the side pillars.
In the art, it is well known to install a roof finisher over the roof of a vehicle, from one side to the other, the finisher also covering at least partially both side pillars of the vehicle. Although the rear part of the finisher has been mounted to the vehicle body by screws or the like, the front edge of previous finishers has merely abutted on the roof and side pillars, without any fixing. Therefore particularly the side front edges of the finisher are apt to become disengaged from the side pillars of the vehicle, when it is driven at speed.